Guardians of Fire
gof.jpg eragon.jpg|The Mark of the Ring Lightsky.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Lightsky|linktext=Daughter of Hyperion joshua.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Josh_McLean flaire.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Heart_Flaire loves.jpg|link=http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Loves achlys.jpg swift.jpg dagostino.jpg sorryifitspink.jpg Kelsey Fisher TGoF.jpg TGoF Allen Arce.jpg Stuart Draganov Monsters.png STATUS: The Ring is Complete (: In Greek, φύλακες της φωτιάς. Also known as the Ring of Fire, this group consists of boys and girls with god blood, brave enough to travel around the world, stopping evil. They are the mystique guardians of Camp Half-blood and the Doors of Death, sometimes, Olympus itself, powerful beyond comparison and with the highest valor. The members are trained lightly, because they mostly depend on natural skills. The Ring of Fire is not almost very choosy. The members range from demi-protegenoi to quarter-bloods. Any user can have three or less characters. (: '' There are three types of Guardians, grouped accordingly in strength and intelligence. Elemental Guardian '''Lucira Kaye Lightsky Daughter of Hyperion '"The sun rises in the east. I rise in the west" Founder "I have to wear this stupid medallion. Not my idea." Lucky lived a pretty nice life until her mortal family slipped away from her arms. Now, she found a new family, but not-so-mortal, the Guardians of Fire, which was the concrete thing of her ideas. With the help of some friends and gods, the Guardians of Fire went up and is running pretty well in saving the world. She loves the Ring, her life today and is always optimistic. She is fierce, figurative and strategic. The Astron Guardians Dazzling as the sun and the moon, quick as light, they are the Astron, mysterious, yet very powerful too. They are the one who excels in archery, foreseeing, force-breaking, and light-bearing. They are agile, bright, cunning and clever. They are knowledgeable in Mathematics and Astronomy, to where the name, "Astron" is derived from. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader: Josh McLean - Josh is the half-brother of Lucky and the leader of the Astron. He isn't exactly mysterious, but he sure is powerful. Even though dependent, Josh is a brainiac and a little....a little bossy. Josh had quite a hard life and tries not to break once in awhile. Josh said he "found his home" in the Ring, even though he is often teased by a certain someone. He is a crybaby and looks fragile but "small is powerful". Believe it. It appears that Josh is greatly weakened when Hyperion and Apollo is missing, but that's not really true isn't it? He has something that will keep him strong, and what is it you ask? Well, why don't you go and find out in the collab? Members: Heart Flaire - Born from fire, a warrior. Heart Flaire is a fierce, though and very sarcastic girl who perfectly fits in with Astron because of her mysterious background and her powerful spirit. She thinks that the Ring is sort of a "blended family". She is very loyal but had somehow became silent when her sister chose a different side. Evan D'Agostino - Things happen for a reason. Because of his excellent foreseeing, Evan had found his home in Astron. He is an excellent strategist, an active voice during meetings and always is up for anything. He also fits in with the Silysian Guardians because of him being a son of Athena. He is very powerful and his prophetic gift has made the Ring more successful everyday. Mary Lester - The mighty force-breaker, Mary Lester is the daughter of Prometheus, strong and fierce, but also have a soft heart. Her past is quite shrouded in mystery and she has a thing for Math. Mary is a giantess and proud of it. She goes along with everyone really well. Collab: Astron's Cry. Apollo and Hyperion had vanished. The sun is setting. Astron is weakening. If the sun falls, they fall. Do they have enough strength left to find the sun gods to revive all? The Emeryl Guardians ' ' Hard-working and serene, the Emeryl are the craftsmen of the group. They are creative and graceful in making everything. They are also known as Chamelior, for they are masters of disguises. Emeryl Guardians are unpredictable, skilled in explosives and weaponry. Their motives are hard to recognize, making them hard to trust, but this group is very faithful to the Ring. They are fierce warriors, also. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader: Alice Loves - Members Laura Shazina - 'Never underestimate me' is her motto. Her reason is for people thinking she is young enough that she cannot Stuart Draganov - Emily Sands - Global Zaire Dion - Global is a silent intelligence geek who made the decision to go to Silysia but was too late to join. So she made the decision to go to Emeryl and work on her craft magic there. She fits quite well, interacts with people friendly yet wordlessly yet admires the Ring and is very loyal. She is a master of disguises along with Alice Loves and creates blueprints and prototypes for things for the Ring. She has a streak of fury, though. Be warned. As Achlys says in sign language, "Silence speaks for itself." Collab: The Emerylian Princess. They unearth an ancient prophecy. Enemies in themselves awaken. The weapon chamber has been infiltrated. Only one with the true blood of an Emeryl Warrior can fix all of these. The Silysia Guardians '' '' In every language, they are smart. They are careful planners and battle strategists. They are adventurous and somehow, quite annoying. But they are silent, although with a flaming temper. Athena patrons them. They love the arts and History, excels in every freaking subject on Earth, and is very wise. They are open-minded, kind, with a listening ear for problems. They fight the fiercest, like a drakon, in the battle field. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader: Achlys - Members Annabelle Swift - Allen Arce - Allen is a son of Helios and a very strong demigod. He is very good with the sword and loves fire. He loves to play with fire and is inmune to it.Beware the light, enemies of Olympus. Kelsey Fisher - "The sea's power is within me." This is completely true because Kelsey is the daughter of Poseidon. She is kind, caring, trustworthy, and, of course, intelligent. She doesn't wear out as quickly when she uses her powers like most demigods do. She is really good with a sword and always uses her sword "Tidal Wave". Mike Thompson - Collab: Silysia Stranded. Trapped in another dimension. They now need to survive and rely on smarts and each other. Escaping....seems impossible. 'Headquarters' The Guardians of Fire's base is located in a modernized old train somewhere in New York, wrapped in Mist so no mortal cannot see. It appears when a leader summons it to a desired "landing spot". It looks cramped and breaking apart from the outside, but inside, it is magicked to be spacious and bright. It also is a transportation device for the Ring. It has the same forcefield like in Camp Half-blood, to protect from any "accidents" like devices stolen, destroyed, and members kidnapped. Places Common Room This is where the fun begins. It's a large, circular room with a ceiling that can be opened to the sky. Murals are painted on the walls that shows the three groups: Astron, Emeryl Silysia, and Olympus itself. The seats are comfy cushions on the floor, in front of a fireplace with eternal flames. This is where the three groups lounge, hang out, and discuss things. A flat screen television is installed on the wall above the fireplace, and this place serves also a WiFi zone. The common room is also the conference room where they issue missions and talk about the latest happenings of the Greek world. Weapon Chamber It took a year and a half to build this precious part of the base. It is a most luxurious room right from the doors. The doors are made of rare ivory, polished so to see your own reflection. Flanked by moving (and always-arguing) gargoyles, open the door to find a palatial chamber of velvet walls. A chandelier lowered fifteen feet from the ground fills the room with quite a dim, yet dramatic light. A circle of the gods' statues stand proudly of marble in the midst, their eyes actually made of tiny cameras that videos "action" to the security room. The room appeared completely bare then. Well, it wasn't called weapon chamber for nothing. If you turn Hera's lotus flower on her staff three times, the velvet walls slide off to reveal the cases for various, and highly-valuable demigod weapons. All types of metal crafted into any weapon imaginable, and also hidden, two cannons made to shoot out celestial bronze cannon balls. There are also bubble gum bombs, GPS tracking devices, bulletproof vests, armor of all shapes and sizes, see-through devices, the many disguises the Emeryl guardians hide and lots more. Many are imported, but also many are made by the Ring, or more correctly, the Emeryl Guardians, themselves. This is where the members equip themselves with their cool stuff for quests and battles. Training Field It's actually a white room clashed into a technological world of different obstacles. In one laptop, called "Operator 5", you can choose which kind of obstacle (desert, rainforest, Arctic Circle etc.) you want, and in one click, your wish is Operator 5's command. This is where you get your training of survival and physical endurance. For combat however, the Training Field will change into arena mode, where you will fight monsters that just "poof" out, while being watched by an audience of thousands. You'll master your fears and become stronger in this one world of awesomeness. Library Basically, this is where the Silysia kids hang out. It is a room ten times the size of a normal classroom, colorfully painted, with about two lines of flat-screen computers connected to the Web. There are fifty or more shelves of books about everything. It even allows fiction. Lime-colored, circular tables occupy some space for reading and talking. You can also take out books as long as you return it without a scratch. Laboratory Only chosen people can enter this top-secret room where experiments are made. Careful people are allowed, because the equipments can be highly-sensitive. Potions and poisons, when needed, are concocted here, and others like explosives, cyber-based devices, medicine (both chemical AND herbal, mind you), and other scientist stuff. Of course, these are all for demigod use only.The laboratory is located in the high-security Forbidden Corridor. The room is made of very thick glass, so thick that if you peer in, the sight inside is fogged off and you can't see what's going on. But the people inside can see you. The laboratory has a secret passage to the Weapon Chamber to send their finished creations in. Forge - Emeryl Guardians are the only ones allowed in this room. Wide, flaming hot and noisy, the forge is where they bend metal into awesomely crafted creations like swords, knives, bows and arrows and lots more. This is a bronze room with picture windows to let the winds in, and an open-sky ceiling that can be closed. The forge's flames are lit night and day and never dims. There is a bubbling spring to cool the metal in. The Emeryl Guardians get their needs of celestial bronze and other metals from a vault that is also part of the forge. Interdimensional Portals The newly-installed room with four portals leading to any place in the world or any dimension, this is originally made for quicker transportation but turned out to be an excellent trap for invaders when the Silysia, while finishing the room, actually got stranded for two months in an unnamed world. As said, the Interdimensional Portals are connected from the base to everywhere in the world and outside the world. Category:OC Club Category:Storm Legends Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Animalandia Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Rosalie Kay Adams Category:Fluffybear Category:Dagostino Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Daughter of Poseidon118